


morning after morning

by Murf1307



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed wakes up on a pale winter morning and thinks about a miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning after morning

**Author's Note:**

> written for an anon prompt/request in my inbox!

It’s a new year, pale and cold, and Ed turns over in bed to pull the covers over himself and Corbett more securely.  

Yes, Corbett died years ago.  But the miracle of it is that he came back, somewhere along the way, he came back and the first thing Ed did was kiss him, because six years puts a lot of things in perspective.

But they’re okay, finally, and Ed wraps his arms around him, morning light starting to filter through the motel curtains.  

"Hey…" Corbett murmurs, sleepy.

"Go back to sleep, babe," Ed whispers back, lips against the back of Corbett’s neck.

They have the whole day ahead, and then the next day, and the day after that, and all the subsequent days for as far as Ed can fathom.

And that’s plenty.


End file.
